


seek heaven's heights together

by unhookingstarswithoutpermission



Series: exr week 2016 [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Dialogue Heavy, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, Enjoltaire Week 2016, Fluff, Grantaire is sappy, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Enjolras, a lil bit of angst tho, day 3: greek gods/greek mythology, exr week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhookingstarswithoutpermission/pseuds/unhookingstarswithoutpermission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Grantaire takes his hand once again and asks, voice low and sweet: “What are you afraid of?”</i><br/><i>Enjolras is surprised of his perceptiveness and it shows; he widens his eyes and mutters under his breath, “You're a</i> daimon<i>”, and Grantaire starts laughing again.</i><br/><i>“I am not”, he states, then adds, “Love is, though”. </i></p><p>or, the one where Grantaire is Dionysus and Enjolras is Ariadne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seek heaven's heights together

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know you are all thinking "how does Enjolras resemble Ariadne? and a trans person in ancient Greece, what the hell are you doing?" BUT I'VE GOT EXPLANATIONS!  
> I know being trans was frowned upon at the time but I thought, "Would Dionysus care about that?", and the answer was HELL NO. Moreover, in my version of the story Ariadne is not abandoned by Theseus but she decides to flee and uses him as an excuse, and since she is Dionysus' wife it was only fair to have her and not Apollo/Artemis/whatever in the story.  
> I also decided to try out a different style, since I usually spend a lot of words on descriptions and thoughts and I don't always use much dialogue, and I thought it would be fun to try something different.  
> The title is taken from a line of Ovido's Fasti, where he talks about Dionysus and Ariadne relationship and it's very cute, if one forgets that Ariadne had discovered he was cheating on her. The Greek text is from Plato's Symposium, because I've just studied Plato and I just adore the way he considered love  
> I swear I'm finished rambling, enjoy the story!

 

_Τί οὖν ἄν, ἔφην, εἴη ὁ Ἔρως; θνητός; Ἥκιστά γε. Ἀλλὰ τί μήν; Ὥσπερ τὰ πρότερα, ἔφη, μεταξὺ θνητοῦ καὶ ἀθανάτου. Τί οὖν, ὦ Διοτίμα; Δαίμων μέγας, ὦ Σώκρατες· καὶ γὰρ πᾶν τὸ δαιμόνιον μεταξύ ἐστι θεοῦ τε καὶ θνητοῦ. Τίνα, ἦν δ᾽ ἐγώ, δύναμιν ἔχον; Ἑρμηνεῦον καὶ διαπορθμεῦον θεοῖς τὰ παρ᾽ ἀνθρώπων καὶ ἀνθρώποις τὰ παρὰ θεῶν, τῶν μὲν τὰς δεήσεις καὶ θυσίας, τῶν δὲ τὰς ἐπιτάξεις τε καὶ ἀμοιβὰς τῶν θυσιῶν, ἐν μέσῳ δὲ ὂν ἀμφοτέρων συμπληροῖ, ὥστε τὸ πᾶν αὐτὸ αὑτῷ ξυνδεδέσθαι._

_‘What then,’ I asked, ‘can Love be? A mortal?’ ‘Anything but that.’_

_‘Well what?’ ‘As I previously suggested, between a mortal and an immortal.’_

_‘And what is that, Diotima?’ ‘A great spirit, Socrates: for the whole of the spiritual is between divine and mortal.’_

_‘Possessing what power?’ I asked. ‘Interpreting and transporting human things to the gods and divine things to men; entreaties and sacrifices from below, and ordinances and requitals from above: being midway between, it makes each to supplement the other, so that the whole is combined in one.’_

\- Plato, Symposium

 

 

 

“You can't do that”, he says, and Grantaire smiles at his wide eyes.

“I will”, the god replies, and raises his cup at him, mockingly. “Either if you want me to or not, it's just unfair for your beauty to remain unknown-”

Enjolras grimaces at him from where he's standing. He does blush, though, when he feels his eyes gazing up and down his silhouette; he fights back a smile. “But why would you, I wonder”, he huffs, reminding himself that he's still annoyed with him.

“I love you”, replies Grantaire, not even missing a beat before pronouncing such meaningful words. He leaves his cup of wine on the table and raises to his feet. “You know it's true”, he says under his breath once he's facing him. His big hands come to rest against his fair hips and for a moment he thanks the Olympus for Enjolras' contempt of clothes.

“You love me for my looks”, he shoots back at him – he knows it's not true but sometimes he doubts it, whenever Grantaire remarks how appealing he finds him. It takes him back to his palace, back to Crete and the times when he was forced to cover his body with heavy dresses that made him hot and uncomfortable, just for the sake of being desirable.

Grantaire furrows his brow and takes his hand away from his body. “You _know_ that's not true, Enjolras-”

He crosses his arms against his bare chest and frowns up at him, “Then, why would you do such a thing?” He knows he's being unfair, but when he fled he promised himself he wouldn't bend to any other's will, be it of a mortal or of a god. And he should be grateful that Grantaire has actually asked him before doing anything, and that he's just staring at him, surprised, even though he could definitely destroy him with a mere thought.

“Because I can”, Grantaire mumbles, offering him his hands, palms turned up in an invitation. Enjolras feels torn but he takes them at the end, and he can feel the tension leaving his lover's body. “Because I love you, and we will be married soon, and I just want to give you a gift.” Enjolras opens his lip to counterargument, because Grantaire's speech is definitely making sense but he will not yield so quickly. Before he can actually begin to talk, Grantaire is squeezing his hands and carrying on. “I want to give you a gift that's at your level, and the stars only barely make it – they disappear when confronted by your eyes”.

Enjolras can only stand so much sappiness, so he spins around and pours himself a cup of wine and honey, avoiding his soon-to-be husband's eyes pointedly. He doesn't pay attention to the way his hands are trembling while he holds the argent carafe, but he listens carefully to the sounds in the room, the crackling of the fire and the noise from the celebrations outside their tent. Then he hears the rustling of silk and Grantaire asks him to join him.

They sit in front of each other and Enjolras gulps down the wine, grimacing at the taste – it's much stronger than the one he used to drink when he was still Crete's princess. Grantaire giggles at the face he makes and Enjolras shoots him an annoyed glare that has the god toppling down with laughters.

Eventually, the wine in Enjolras' cup is gone and he oddly finds himself much more clear headed. Grantaire takes his hand once again and asks, voice low and sweet: “What are you afraid of?”

Enjolras is surprised of his perceptiveness and it shows; he widens his eyes and mutters under his breath, “You're a _daimon_ ”, and Grantaire starts laughing again.

“I am not”, he states, then adds, “Love is, though”.

“And what's that supposed to mean?”

The god rolls his eyes and Enjolras is amazed at how human, how boyish he can be from time to time. He smiles the lopsided smile that always manages to take his breath away and says, “Nothing, _philtatos_ ”, and Enjolras has to say something or he'll melt under his gaze, and then he can say goodbye to firmness and standing up against him.

“I am afraid, you know”, he says sternly, “of what will happen afterwards”.

“That should not worry you, I think we have rehearsed plenty for our wedding night-”

“Grantaire, I am serious!” Enjolras' voice becomes higher and urgent, but he's quick to recompose himself, and he looks away.

Grantaire's eyes trail down his body, tense as the cord of an arch, and then up again, this time paying no attention to the sheer-through silk that covers his thighs. He desires to be nearer to him but eventually decides against it, not wanting to scare him away. Instead, he brings his hand to his mouth and brushes his lips against his skin. The softness of his act makes Enjolras raise his head and hold his gaze. “I know you won't talk about it, love, but I need you to. Is it because of what has happened before? Is it because of me?”

“What? No!”, Enjolras exclaims. “It's just- I've always been considered beautiful, and nothing else. I'm okay, more than okay, with my appereance, but that's not the only thing I am – it's the only thing people have valued me for, though.”

“Well, people are _stupid_ if they think you are just a pretty face and nothing else. Enj, I'm not worthy of you and not just because you're so beautiful and I'm- whatever”, he takes a breath and Enjolras fiddles with the vines that hold his vest together on his shoulder, afraid of interrupting, “but you have a beautiful mind, and a beautiful soul – you are clever, you are brave, you are so many things and I love each and every one of them. So please, please”, and isn't it strange to see a god plead for something, “just let me take you as my husband and crown you with the stars, even if stars don't burn nearly as bright as you do”.

Enjolras actually feels like burning and he buries himself against Grantaire's chest, closing his eyes and wanting to say so many things. Instead, he just mumbles: “I've not accepted the star crown yet”, and he feels Grantaire's laughter through his chest.

Then they are kissing, hot and fast, Grantaire's fingers firm against his chest. Enjolras bites his bottom lip and laughs at the (fake) hiss of pain the god lets out.

**Author's Note:**

> daimon: spirit that's half mortal and half immortal, here used in the negative sense of "demon"  
> philtatos: most beloved  
> Hope you liked it, even though there probably were a lot of mistakes  
> come say hi on [tumblr](http://unhookingstarswithoutpermission.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/imonthetardis)!


End file.
